


2 A.M.

by ghostlyfraggle



Series: Leo's Spacebutter Stories [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and PBG have a chat, at 2 A.M., on the soccer field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 A.M.

Jeff was awoken by a gentle buzzing noise.  _ Zzzzt. Zzzzt. Zzzzt.  _ There was no doubt that it was his phone, but he really didn’t want to answer it. A quick glance at the alarm clock across the room (placed strategically so Ian couldn’t repeatedly hit the snooze button every morning) told him that it was two A.M., no time to be getting phone calls.

 

The buzzing stopped, but quickly restarted. Whoever it was  _ really  _ wanted to get ahold of him.

 

Jeff leaned over the side of the top bunk and looked at his phone on the bedside table. The caller ID showed a silly, out-of-focus picture of PBG’s face as well as the name  _ PinguBananaGaylord _ . He snatched up the phone and put it to his ear.

 

“Dude,” Jeff whispered, “It’s two A.M., what…”

 

“Oh, man, I didn’t think you’d actually pick up,” PBG’s slightly shaky voice came through.

 

“Why’d you call  _ twice  _ then?” Jeff asked.

 

“I was hoping maybe you’d notice in the morning,” PBG said. Jeff could imagine the exact face he was wearing at the moment: a slight frown, upturned eyebrows, puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Austin,” Jeff began, throwing off his bed sheets. “Is something wrong? You don’t sound very good.”

 

“No, no, er…” PBG said. “...Could you come out here?”

 

Jeff carefully and quietly climbed out of bed. “Where are you?” He headed to the door and slipped on his shoes.

 

“Bleachers,” PBG said simply.

 

“On the  _ soccer field _ ?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Jesus christ,” Jeff sighed as he opened the door. “Don’t move, I’ll be right there.”

 

**…**

 

Jeff managed to navigate to the soccer field without getting caught. The air was cool, the sky was clear, and the grass was wet with dew. PBG sat at the bleachers, staring at something on his phone.

 

“Hey,” Jeff approached PBG and sat down next to him. “Are you okay?”

 

PBG visibly tensed. “Um, do you want me to answer honestly?”

 

“Duh,” Jeff leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. The corner of PBG’s lips turned up in a slight smirk.

 

“Well,” PBG began, carefully avoiding Jeff’s gaze. “I’m not... _ terrible _ , I guess. Just kind of anxious.”

 

“And…?” Jeff said.

 

“And?” PBG said. “I mean, I’m anxious because I think I just figured something out about myself that kind of turns my whole world inside out, but no big deal, amiright?”

 

He laughed nervously. Jeff frowned.

 

“Listen,” PBG said, and Jeff prepared to hear him ramble. “I thought I liked Hana. I really did. And, I mean, I  _ do _ , I don’t  _ dislike _ her, but I only like her as a friend? I think? And I think I like someone else, but h...they...would probably never like me back. At least with Hana I had a chance.”

 

Jeff took note of his slip up and careful avoidance of gender-specific pronouns. “Austin,” he began, “my roommate is gay. I’m pansexual. You don’t have to be careful around me.”

 

“You’re…” PBG turned to look at Jeff, somewhat speechless. “...you like guys?”

 

“Sometimes, yeah,” Jeff said.

 

PBG ran a hand through his hair, shutting off his phone and letting it rest on his thigh. Everything was  _ new  _ and  _ anxiety-inducing _ and it wasn’t cool.

 

“So,” PBG began, “if I like girls  _ and  _ guys, that makes me bisexual, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Jeff said simply.

 

“Okay, I want to tell you one more thing,” PBG said, taking his phone off his thigh and placing it beside him on the bleachers. “And it’s probably not a good idea, and I’m probably gonna screw things up, but I wanna tell you anyway.”

 

His eyes took on that puppy-like appearance they always did, and he was frowning only slightly.

 

“Um...okay?” Jeff said, turning to face him. A breeze blew through, tousling their hair.

 

“You—” PBG began. He suddenly looked down. “It’s you.”

 

Jeff raised his eyebrows and stared at PBG expectantly.

 

“I kind of started to notice when we were playing soccer,” PBG began. “Like, sometimes I’d get distracted and just start watching you, and I had no idea why. And then, I don’t know how, but it just kind of  _ hit  _ me—you were distracting me because I  _ liked you _ . And then I panicked about it. And now we’re here.”

 

“So,  _ I’m  _ the one who made you realize you were bisexual?” Jeff said with a light laugh. “I feel somewhat honored.”

 

“What? Really?” PBG was surprised.

 

Jeff took his hand and placed it lightly over PBG’s. PBG’s face turned bright pink.

 

“We could go out sometime, if you want,” Jeff said, smiling.

 

“UM,” PBG said, “I REALLY, DID NOT, EXPECT THIS OUTCOME.”

 

“And  _ I  _ didn’t expect to  _ ever  _ have this conversation with you, let alone at two A.M.,” Jeff said. Quickly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to PBG’s. Before PBG had a chance to react, Jeff had pulled away. “Let’s talk tomorrow. It’s late.”

 

PBG watched, slightly awestruck, as Jeff walked back towards the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of considering writing a sequel to this.


End file.
